A twist of fate: Leloucia Vi Britannia
by Dusk Illusionist
Summary: As she lost her mother, princess Leloucia felt her world collapse. But what's this when she encounters a black haired man who seemed to resemble her? Female Lelouch.
1. Chapter 1

The 11th princess of Britannia, Leloucia Vi Britannia was currently crying inside her room. No one could blame the young princess actually, considering she lost her mother at a young age and her sister was crippled and blind due to a terrorist attack.  
Suddenly... she heard a voice.

"My my, a princess shouldnt be crying" When Leloucia head this she turned around and saw a young man who had black hair. If Leloucia had to be honest, the man was quite dashing. Not that anyone would know.

"I don't know what to do. Mother's dead, Nunnally's blind and crippled, and I'm powerless to change anything" Leloucia cried and cried. She wished she had power

"Power you say? Well you you remind me of someone I knew very well" The man said. He seemed to ponder before saying "If it's power you want I may just have what you need. But should you choose to obtain it, it will also serve as a curse. The power of the king will condemn you to solitude. Will you accept the power of Geass?"

"I don't care if it's a curse! Give me the power I need!"

"Very well then. Since you seem prepared to give up anything I shall give you the memories of a man who was able to destroy and create worlds anew as well. You may find that both of you have a lot in common"

And with that... the story begins 


	2. Chapter 2

Leloucia Vi Britannia watched the scene before her inside a standard Sutherland. Due to her quick wits she had conquered Area 18 within 4 days which was quite amazing to say the least. In the last years she had established her reputation by conquering some countries which were now considered areas. In fact, she was more renowned in the battlefield compared to Cornelia and she knew that people considered her to be on the same level as Schneizel when it came to strategies and inheriting her mother's talent of being an ace knightmare pilot did help to a higher degree. Now it was time to return to the homeland and begin the next part of her plans.

"Milady, I congratulate you for another victory" The voice of Jeremiah Gottwald suddenly said piercing through the loudness of victory cries coming from the forces she led.

"Thank you Jeremiah"

"You are most welcome princess. Where shall we head to now?"

"I think it's time for me to go to Japan. I wish to meet someone there"

To say the media was going wild would be a huge understatement. Reporters from different channels were here to broadcast the said event. They had recently received news that the Black Princess of Britannia would finally be appearing and would reveal her face at last. When she first appeared and conquered Area 14 within a week the news became rampant and she immediately became the hot topic within the empire. Unfortunately her face was kept hidden much to the people's displeasure. Rumors then started about her outside appearance. People here and there were thinking she was an ugly and bulky princess who recruited unique men of different variety into her so called "harem" the black knights. The black knights were the princess' personal forces and whenever they were deployed they never lost. In fact, just getting into it was a huge honor. However, the princess' choices for people were quite peculiar. The common members of her group were commoners and numbers thus rumors about her having weird tastes in men spread. The silence was broken when…

"Announcing the arrival of Eleventh Princess and Seventeenth in line to the throne of Britannia, Leloucia Vi Britannia"

All eyes locked onto the entrance and they saw a very beautiful teen wearing a black dress. Her ebony hair and purple eyes coupled with her pale white skin made her look quite astonishing. The people were quite astonished. No one would even dare to think that such a beauty would be a great military tactician. And yet, results could speak for themselves. As she walked people felt the air of superiority around her. It was as if she commanded respect. Until… she was finally in front of the emperor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Majesty" Leloucia bowed gracefully. She could never believe she was bowing to the man she hated to the core. Oh how she wanted to bring down that arrogant bastard. And yet, she had to bid her time.

"You have once again proven your prowess in the battlefield. I expect you to continue achieving great things for the Empire." Said Charles with a hint of indifference. And yet, if you could see how he felt right now you would see the irony. He was obviously quite proud of the achievements of his daughter, The daughter of the only woman he loved, Marianne Vi Britannia. And yet, he had to restrain after all, everything would happen in due time. "You will be granted a request as compensation for your services"

"I am thankful your Majesty, but, I do not necessarily want anything at the moment. Perhaps when I think of something?"

Normally that impudence would be punished but surprisingly "Very well then. When you have thought of something you may tell me"

At a Press Conference

"Princess Leloucia, the people are dying to know. Are you about to select a knight soon?" The question surprisingly came from the man whom people know as Diethard Ried. Although he was not into anything trivial like knights of honor for stupid princesses , the Black Princess or as otherwise known in the battlefield as 'The Mirage' choosing a knight was a big thing. The people were also wondering about the same thing. Knights of Honor were a common thing to have if one was a princess. Though it was a commonly known fact that Princess Guinevere su Britannia's knight did more warming her bed compared to actually protecting her.

"Why yes, in fact I already have someone in mind, though I am not sure if he will accept the position. I really hope he does though" Leloucia said. She decided to try and humor the public for a while. And it certainly was not a lie. Cornelia had constantly been bugging for her to select a Knight of Honor. This was the opportunity to rid her of one annoyance.

Area 11 Airport

"Welcome to Area 11 Leloucia!" One Clovis la Britannia exclaimed. He certainly was happy with the arrival of his favorite sister.

"Thanks, I don't have time to spare right now but I will once I finish what I have to do" With that Leloucia handed Clovis a folder. "I want you to summon him. I need to speak to him" Clovis was certainly on edge. The person was one Suzaku Kururugi


End file.
